Shilpa
Shilpa is a contestant from Survivor: Borneo and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: Borneo Shilpa originally competed in Survivor: Borneo on the orange Tagi tribe. They were extremely weak at the beginning of the game, losing three of the first four immunity challenges. At the first loss, Shilpa voted with the tribe in unanimously sending home challenge liability Danny. To the surprise of the tribe on Day 6, they had to go to a Double Tribal Council. The plan was for the tribe to send home the strong coupling of Alec and Kristin. At the first of two tribal councils, Shilpa helped vote for Alec, but did not vote with the majority for Kristin because of a miscommunication. She did however, stay with the majority at the third loss and Avery was the next casualty. On Day 11, both tribes had to send someone home in another Double Tribal Council. When Tagi went to tribal council, Shilpa voted with Neha for Parvati but Jeremy was voted out instead. After the tribal, mutiny was offered and Kelley and Clara from the other tribe accepted. Despite the new boost in morale, Tagi continued to lose. Shilpa, Neha and Logan were mistrusting of the new arrivals and planned on voting for Kelley. However, she soon found this out and convinced Parvati and Pierre that Shilpa wanted them out instead. In the end, Shilpa was voted out and the fate of Tagi was still unsure. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia Shilpa began Survivor: Indonesia on the orange Matahari tribe. With the group of ten having such small alliances created, her alliance with Chet, Clay and Luke became the majority. When they lost the first immunity challenge, the alliance of four agreed that the biggest targets were those who competed with people from the other tribe in their original season. Shilpa's alliance voted for Brittany, who played in Vanuatu with Frankie, and she was sent home. They were given a break by winning the next immunity challenge but proceeded to lose the next two. Now feeling more confident, the alliance was prepared to strike the mini minorities. Chet told his alliance that Xavier told him about Mary's plans of trying to get rid of Shilpa. At their second loss, the alliance voted her out. The tribe slowly started to crumble, and Shilpa was approached by Kate-Lyn to form a women's alliance with Kimberly and Clay, who was undyingly loyal. When they lost the third time in eleven days, Kate-Lyn told the alliance to get rid of Taylor and he was voted out. At this point, a tribe switch occurred and Shilpa stayed on Matahari with Xavier, Chet and Kimberly and were joined by Bulan members Benjamin, Tatianna, Laurie and Alexander. Noticing their was a 4-4 split between original tribe boundaries, Shilpa told Chet to convince a Bulan to join their side. He chose Tatianna and she jumped at the offer, but they all agreed she was at the bottom of their alliance but was useful for now. Shilpa and Kimberly, seeing the long road ahead, wanted to extend the girls alliance from the original Matahari and grew closer to Tatianna than with Chet, which made him insecure. Matahari, of the three challenges they had together, only lost the third. At that tribal council, they told him to vote for Laurie, but Shilpa and the rest of the alliance sent Benjamin home. At this point, Shilpa made the merge. From the post swap Matahari tribe, she remained in a tight nick alliance with Kimberly and Xavier, but it was clear that the others were not willing to align with the trio. Despite this, they tried their best efforts to get rid of Laurie but the majority sent Chet to the jury. Tatianna felt guilty for ditching her alliance at the previous vote and brought in the minority. She wanted Alexander, Clarence, Kimberly, Laurie, Shilpa and Xavier to turn against the majority. They agreed and Luke was voted out. Winning the first two immunity challenges, this put a large target on Shilpa, but she felt confident on an alliance of seven. Along with the alliance of seven, Clay and Kate-Lyn jumped off the sinking ship that was the majority. With Tatianna their leader, the alliance agreed to get rid of Evelyn and Anastasia as the only other outsiders. Shilpa and the rest of the alliance at the following tribal council voted out Evelyn. Feeling that they were being put on the outside of the nine person alliance, Clarence, Clay and Kate-Lyn flipped back to their original alliance, where Anastasia only remained. That group planned on getting rid of Shilpa, but it was all for nothing. With the alliance of six where Shilpa was a member of, they decided to get rid of Kate-Lyn. Kimberly, following the vote, wanted to make moves to better her position. Unfortunately for Shilpa, that was at the expense of her game. Shilpa got Alexander on her side and at tribal, they voted for Kimberly. When she approached Tatianna at getting rid of Kimberly, she agreed but it did not go down that way at tribal council. Tatianna saw Kimberly as a more important ally and one that would be more under the radar and undyingly loyal. This resulted in Shilpa's elimination and she became the fifth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Clay to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Shilpa was considered for Survivor: Argentina, but was ultimately cut. Had she competed in the season, she would have been originally placed on the red Bariloche tribe, comprised of castaways with a Hispanic descent. **Although Shilpa is mainly Indian, her fathers mother is of Hispanic descent, making her a very small portion Latino. Of all the potential castaways of the Bariloche tribe, this makes her the least Hispanic. Category:Survivor: Borneo Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways